septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Kibaleen Greymark
Appearing from a strange green orb from his staff, Kiba decided to stay with the ship due to his longing for excitment. Being a thief, he enjoys the thrill of excitment. His only love being himself, he enjoys life with no worries. For better or for worst, he's always honest and hates liars. Profile Talents and Skills *Being a decent thief, Kiba can be very stealthy when the need requires. *Finding useful things in strangers pockets, Kiba is very good at pick pocketing *Being locked in many jail cells and having the need in other scenarios, Kiba can lockpick with simple tools *He's a very good swimmer in his hybrid form. Other forms is just average. *Kiba is a well classed smart ass, he's had self training since the day he was born. *Kiba is fairly good at climbing buildings, trees, mountains etc. *Has a very keen nose and is good at tracking in all enviroments. Weapons *In his wolf and hybrid form, he has two deadly claws *In his wolf and hybrid form, his fangs are very effective and have been known to bite through trees, however tastes terrible so rarely bites. *In his normal form, he has a convieniant magic staff on his back which magically attaches to his coat... via magic. Combat Skills and Abilities *Can turn into giant wolf *Can turn into Wolf hybrid *Can regenerate wounds faster than normal (but not instantanious) *Staff can provide convieniant magic at convieniant times. Education and Intelligence Background Kiba has next to none education, however he isn't an idiot. He's intelligence is no simple matter, he is a paranoid thinker, thinking of every possibility and rarely being surprised. His cacluating mind is due to his past experiences where he has had to plan out every scenario. Goals He has no goals or dreams, he simply wishes to enjoy life until he dies. Personality Kiba is a calmed, relaxed werewolf. He has never had any major problems in his life and as such doesn't take anything seriously. He's friendly and helpful when he needs to be. He's very honest and enjoys joking around with people. Despite all his good qualities, Kiba is very selfish, he only cares about himself and his feelings. He's very secretive about his past, though he enjoys people's company, he has no problems with working alone. Weaknesses *Silver, being a werewolf, silver burns his skin. Silver to the heart is the only confirmed way for him to die. *Arrogance, Kiba is very arrogant, he doesn't fear dying and believes himself to be immortal. *Being in his hybrid form, Kiba finds it difficult to control himself and is prone to running away to avoid hurting people. *Kiba is easily distracted. Beliefs He believes in the existance of Gods, but until they openly affect his life, he won't worship them. Appearance Human, His human appearance is average height. He has spikey black hair tipped with crimson red. His eyes are strangely multicoloured, both red and blue on each eye. He wears a black coat, with a wooden staff attached to the back. The staff has a green orb floating at the top with unknown powers. He never wears a shirt which reveals a huge scratch on his chest. He has a dog collar around his neck and another necklace for reasons unknown. He wears basic pants which don't rip when he transforms. Attached to these pants is a strange book unopenable, the book is chained to his waist, the book is also chained shut. Hybrid, Slightly taller than his human form, his fur is black. His chest supports a huge scratch. His eyes blood red, the tips of his tail are crimson red. Wolf, an enormous black wolf with blue eyes. He has black fur, his tail has crimson red tips at the end. This is Kiba's strongest and fastest form, however it is also the most beastlike. Relationships 'Friendships' Friends to all Background Born in a cave in Plumdonia, year unknown, Kiba was the runt of the pack, his 6 siblings all made fun of him for it. After years, Kiba left the pack, he followed only one rule, he had to hunt something bigger than his previous hunt, because of this, he became the biggest and baddest wolf of his old pack. Years later he became a renowned fairtale known as the Big Bag Wolf. Because of the horror and mayhem he caused he was cursed to live as a human. His form and powers drastically changed, Kiba discovered the uses of stealth and discretion to survive until he could fine a way to turn back. Hunting down every magic user or item he thought could assist him. After years of searching and stealing, he discovered an old wizened man with a book chained to his waist. The old man made a deal with Kiba, offering to return him to his original state, eagerly accepting the deal, the old man tasked Kiba with aquiring a magical staff from a powerful witch. Kiba proceeded with the task and killed the witch in cold blood. When he returned to the old man with the staff, the old man refused to turn him back and disappeared in an orb of green light. Furious, Kiba swore revenge, turning savage once more, his fury reawoken the beast inside, however the curse was strong, instead of returning to his wolfish state he unlocked a new form, a hybrid cross between his human and wolf. With a portion of his power returned he hunted the old man down, killing anyone and anything in his way. Mistaken for a werewolf, a few hunters attempted to track him down, Kiba killed them all except for one, a young girl with a pecuiliar scent. Years passed and the girl and Kiba grew closer together, the girl began to fall in love with him and he loved her. However their happy ending did not come, Kiba gained the scent of the old man and tracked him down, his lover followed begging him to stop his murderous ways, however Kiba was a wolf to his word and swore revenge on the man. Kiba confronted the old man and with his hybrid powers ripped out the old man's throat in his sleep. As the old man lay dead in his bed, the body disappeared and in its place was Kiba's lover, the old man's laughter echoed behind him and once more Kiba's fury took hold of him. Regaining his wolf form he tore the old man's body into shreds, as he did, the iron chained book attached itself to Kiba's waist. Changing to his human form, Kiba cried for the first time in his life, as he cried over his lover's body. A dark voice entered his mind, "You failed because you were weak, your strength is impressive, but what you need is pure... power... give me more... power..." Grabbing the staff from the old man's back, a new terror was soon to begin. But Kiba's heart was no longer in it, he refused to fight unless it was absolutely necessary. Every day the voice echoed louder in his head "Power... give me more... POWER!" As Kiba's life progressed, he took to living his life as a human, seeking for cheap thrills and excitement. Category:Characters Category:7th Lord's Nightmare Category:Kiba8779